Angels and Demons
by Dont Fear The Reapa
Summary: Soul dreams of an angel playing the piano. But here's the thing: it wasn't a dream. Meanwhile, Maka falls for a demon (OC) in a similar manner to Soul's. They say that true love holds out no matter what the distance. But what about across dimensions...
1. Chapter 1

_**SOUL'S POV**_

"Ah... Good to be home..."

I threw myself onto the couch, grabbing the remote.

Maka closed the door. "Gimme a minute Soul, I need to get something."

I nodded and flicked through the channels. Me and Maka had just completed yet another mission for Shinigami-Sama. It had been a year since Asura's defeat, and Maka had long made me one of the greatest Death Scythes. Not to mention the coolest. But_ man_ the amount of work...

I settled on the music channel, despite hating it. _Why doesn't anyone see that modern piano is still cool..._

Maka came out of her room, with a secretive smile.

"Soul, can you go in your room for a second?"

I grinned, knowing exactly what was going on, but trying not to show I'd caught on. "Sure!"

I sauntered up to my bedroom door, opened it, and sure enough...

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SOUL!"

Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty, Crona and Killik stood in the room, each holding parcels. I turned to see Maka holding a giant chocolate cake.

She propped on my desk and put her arms round my neck. " Happy birthday handsome," she giggled, pulling me into a kiss.

Coolest. Birthday. Ever.

* * *

After a great party and a random dance off (Liz's idea), everyone left, so that me and Maka were alone. We were cuddled up on the sofa watching a soppy romance (What? They're cool...).

Maka suddenly jumped up. "I'll be right back!" She ran into her room.

When she came back, she held a small wrapped gift in her hands. "My gift to you."

I took the box and carefully opened the packaging. In a small box, a heart shaped pendant sat, engraved with the words _Maka's Heart._

She grabbed my hand. "Now my heart truly belongs to you Soul."

I felt a tear roll down my face. "Maka... Thank you."

She kissed my cheek, then rubbed her eyes. "Sorry, but it's been a long day. I'm going to bed."

I smiled. " It's cool. Sleep well gorgeous."

She blushed. "You too. Night!" she yawned, before waddling sleepily into her room.

I sighed and turned the TV off. Might as well get some sleep too.

As if.

_Oh Soul..._

Oh what now?

_No need for the attitude._

There is every need for it.

_Ok, I give up being nice. __Time to knock you out again_

Crap. Little Demon had a knack for controlling my consciousness now.

I clutched my head as my vision swirled, before blacking out completely.

* * *

_I sat up in the black room of my soul hearing something... beautiful._

_"Mezamete ha kurikaesu nemui asa ha..."_

_A girl was singing, with a piano melody playing. It was amazing. Angelic._

_"Eri no TAI wo kitsuku shime..."_

_I stood, trying to find the source of it._

_"Kyoushitsu no DOA kuguru to honno sukoshi mune wo hatte arukidaseru, __sonna nichijou ni fukinukeru kaze..."_

_A door that had not been there before stood behind the piano._

_"kikoeta ki ga shita, kanjita ki ga shitan da..."_

_I made my way to the door. The voice._

_The angel._


	2. Chapter 2

I slumped onto my bed. Man that was tiring. It was worth it to make Soul happy though.

I pulled out a new book Soul bought me a few days ago, and started reading. My mind wasn't on it though. I was way too tired...

Eventually, I put the book down and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

_"Iradachi o doko ni butsukeru ka sagashiteru aida ni owaru hi..."_

_When I heard the smooth voice make it's way to me, my eyes snapped open._

_I was standing in a small room. It was filled to the brim with books upon books, and pictures of me and Soul. Candles burned brightly, lighting a door._

_So this is what my soul looks like._

_"Sora wa haiiro o shite sono saki wa nanimo mienai..."_

_The voice was... gentle, but slightly sinister. It made me uneasy at first, but soon I felt secure. I could tell it was on the other side of the door._

_"Joushiki butteru yatsu ga waratteru tsugi wa donna uso o iu?"_

_As I moved closer, I could hear the gentle strum of a guitar. I placed my hand on the door._

_The music stopped._

_I yanked my hand back, afraid I'd done something wrong._

_"Come in."_

_Well, I certainly didn't excpect THAT._

_I slowly opened the door. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." I stuttered, before noticing the boy before me._

_Damn. He was FINE._

_A guy the same age as me sat on a chair. Surrounding him were photos of him playing a guitar, the same he clutched in his hands. Long red locks hung over his face, and crimson eyes met mine, "It's no trouble," he said slowly, "but what are you doing in my head?"_

_I blushed furiously. " I don't know! I just sort of went to sleep, and here I am!"_

_The boy smiled. "I get it. May I ask your name?"_

_"M-Maka," I said. What the hell? I had a boyfriend! Sure he's cute but-_

_"A beautiful name. I'm Damien." He looked at me funny. "Is something wrong?"_

_I blushed again. "No... wait, you said you get it? You mean you know what's happening?"_

_Damien nodded. " I can't explain, but someone in your world can."_

_"MY world? What the hell are you talking about."_

_"Seek the boy who makes matter out of nothing. That is all I can say." He looked at me and smiled. "Until next time."_

_The room faded. " No wait! Please wa-_

* * *

"-AIT!"

I gasped as I was pulled from the dream. What the fudge was going on?

I went over what he said again. "The boy who makes matter out of nothing..." I had no idea whatsoever...

A glance at my clock told me it was 2am. Great.

I settled back down, but nothing would take my mind off the mysterious Damien...


End file.
